


魔术师

by Vanoice



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoice/pseuds/Vanoice
Summary: 《福尔摩斯探案集》的原著向同人，16年写的，搬过来存着。
Kudos: 2





	魔术师

每当我总算有精力把以前记录的东西整理一遍时，总是沉浸在对每件案子的回忆中无法自拔。等到好不容易说服说服自己认真整理，我又看见一张泛黄的剪报，与它随意叠放在一起的，是一卷时间更久远的纸张。那张报纸上刊登着英国著名音乐家亚当斯夫人到欧洲巡演的报道。佐伊·亚当斯，或者说安娜·帕特丽夏·冯·奥尔巴赫，在很多年前与福尔摩斯曾有过一段极不寻常的经历。我坐到桌子前面，小心地捧起那卷纸，扯开绑着它的绳子——

伦敦阴雨绵绵的早晨让我难以忍受，腿上旧伤又开始隐隐作痛。

“早，华生。”

当我还在敲打伤腿，走到起居室时，福尔摩斯已经开始嚼着哈德森太太给他送来的早晨，一旁摆着一份没有碰过的。我走过去，准备拿起我的面包。

“把它放下来，华生。我看见一位姑娘正在我们楼下犹豫不决，这么早，她准不会像我一样坐在这儿吃早餐。如果你忍心让一位女士的胃受折磨，就请继续吧。”

我耸耸肩，放下面包，坐到他对面的椅子上闭着眼等待门铃响起。

总算，我们那位犹豫不决的客人拉响了门铃，我听见哈德森太太下楼开门的声音。

来的人乍一看还以为是个年轻的小伙子，但等她摘下帽子，露出盘起的金发时，我这才发觉原来是位漂亮的年轻姑娘。她的五官太过于精致，我都忍不住多看几眼，她鼻子高挺，小巧的下巴微翘，容易看出是个坚毅顽固的人。

“你们好，哪位是福尔摩斯先生？”她开口，用她带着好奇的蓝色大眼睛挨个儿打量着我们。

“他是，”我指了指我的同伴，又指指椅子请她坐下，“能冒昧地问一句，您为什么要穿男装呢？”

“噢，”她笑起来，坐到壁炉前的椅子上，我注意到她仍然坐得笔直，“其实我今天来，是想证明一个猜想。”

不等我问，她又说了下去：“你们知道吗？把一定会发生的事情调换一下，一定会有不寻常的事发生，就像我打算把今天的早餐放到晚上吃。”她看了看桌上的面包，身子向前倾，像在讲一个不可告人的秘密，“简单来讲，交换必然，得到偶然。”

福尔摩斯大笑着，在椅子上换了个姿势，说：“有意思，我看不出您有什么减肥的必要。让我来回答医生的问题吧，您今天穿着这身衣服出门，也是为了寻找偶然？”

“当然，”她点点头，“包括来这里。如果您不忙的话——”

“好，我同意了。”

我稍微有些惊愕地看了眼我的同伴。

“太好了，”她身子激动地前倾，美丽的眼睛看着福尔摩斯，又看看我，像是赢得了什么大奖，“您瞧，这就是我的偶然！我是魔术师，你们这么叫我就可以了。”

“好吧，魔术师，你需要我们怎么做？”福尔摩斯说。

“让我来安排你们从明天开始的三天时间，可以吗？还有，不要试图打听我的名字。”

“那我可不能陪着你们了，我得出一趟城，有位老先生约了我给他看病。如果有事，叫福尔摩斯给我发电报就好了。”我举起手，摇摇头。

“好吧，那您呢？”

“明天一早我本来要去泰晤士河岸查案，既然答应了，好吧。”

送走我们的客人，直到看见她的身影消失在贝克街角，福尔摩斯才重新坐回椅子上。我拿起面包，打开今早的报纸。

“华生，你怎么看？”

“小女孩的把戏，我想不到你愿意陪她玩。”

“不，华生，恰恰相反，她非常有意思。”

“嗯？”

“我早上跟你说过，她在我们的门前犹豫过。如果我们的魔术师真的想找到她说的‘偶然’，早就会拉响门铃。还有，她的英语口音纯正，无可挑剔，但是一般尾音的咬字又有一些重，如果这是年轻人一贯做法，可她又不全说得重，只有在激动时或者语速快时才会。这反而像是要掩盖什么。而且她那身打扮和出门时间，街上只会有送报员和流浪汉，显然，她要躲开人多的时间，并打扮成另一个样子。我们的魔术师，背后真的有一个秘密，既然自己送上门来，那我也不会客气。”

第二天一早，我们美丽的委托人已经坐在客厅里朝我微笑了。她穿着一条暗色的裙子，长发披在肩上，手里捧着一本书。我注意到她挂在衣帽架上那顶宽大的女帽，又想起昨天福尔摩斯对我说的话。

“早上好，华生医生。”她把书放在一边，声音轻快，让人不由自主地变得像她一样喜悦。

“早上好，你给了福尔摩斯什么安排？”我将视线移到我的朋友身上，他看上去很烦躁，来回在屋里踱步，说实在的，我头一回没有因为福尔摩斯焦躁不安而心烦，反而像魔术师一样，有种像在笼子外头看一头受困野兽的感觉，这也是我头一次觉得我的伙伴有些好笑。

魔术师耸耸肩，回答：“什么都没有。我只想让他在屋里呆一个上午，您看，我连打发时间的东西都准备好了。”她拿起手边的书，晃了晃。

“是啊，谁让我答应了姑娘的请求，就这么浪费掉一个上午啦！”福尔摩斯把报纸丢到一旁。

肯特先生只是痛风再次发作，我迫不及待地想知道贝克街那栋小小的房子里上演了什么好戏。嘱咐好老先生的管家照顾好老人，我跳上了回伦敦的马车。

推开门，姑娘还是坐在早上那张椅子上。让我惊讶的是，屋子里没有一点烟味，福尔摩斯懒洋洋地窝在他那张扶手椅中。一看见我，他跳起来，抓起帽子，大步走到门前，回头对着我说：“华生，你留在这儿陪着魔术师，我得出去碰碰运气了。”

“祝你好运。”我的话还没说完，他已经关上门。

姑娘转过身子，趴在椅背上看着我的同伴。

“医生，您说他会生气吗？”

“放心，他能搞定一切。”

福尔摩斯出去的这段时间里，魔术师小姐向我抱怨我的朋友是个多无趣的人，整个上午没有同她说过一句话。

“我想他准是生气了。”她沮丧地蜷在椅子里，把书丢在一旁。

“他确实不高兴，不过福尔摩斯就是这样，心情好的时候能和你从大西洋谈到美国东海岸的鱼种，心情不好的时候可以三天不吭一声。”

与我们可爱的委托人同处一室，时间都变快了许多。我留心听她讲话的发音，发现确实像福尔摩斯所说，个别咬字有点重。我问她是不是在外国呆过一段时间，她告诉我，以前有一个德国的家庭教师教她学德语。

“不过几乎都不会说了，坏毛病倒是落下一堆。”她笑起来，皱着眉头生涩地挤出几个德语单词：“你好！想吃一个三明治吗？”

“不用，谢谢。”我也跟着她笑起来，感觉自己仿佛年轻了好几岁。

响起敲门声，福尔摩斯拍了封电报，写着：速来林肯街26号，大有进展。另：期待魔术师小姐明日再访。我把电报拿给姑娘看。

“我想跟您一起去，”她说，“或者，陪您走一段路也好。”

“我帮你叫一辆马车吧，福尔摩斯去的地方不会很安全。”

她点点头，拿起衣帽架上她宽大的帽子，将一头金发藏到帽子里，放下面纱，迈着轻快的脚步走出门，还不忘转回头看我一眼。我跟上她的步子下楼，为她叫了一辆马车，等到车子驶远，我也跳上另一辆车。

马车转入林肯街，我老远就看见福尔摩斯站在26号前，我付了车费，跳下马车，朝他挥手。他只是向我点点头，我走过去。福尔摩斯迈着他一如既往平稳甚至有些忧郁的步子，一言不发，我猜准是丢了线索。魔术师不在身边，我和我的同伴同甘共苦的感情又回来了，我陪他默不作声，静静地走在街上。等到了转角，福尔摩斯突然停下，他看了看我，脸上有掩不住的笑意。我一头雾水地看着他，他突然哈哈大笑起来，先是仰起头，后来笑得弯下了腰。

“哈哈哈哈，华生，没准我们真的遇上个魔术师了！哈哈哈哈，交换必然？确实这样！”

我皱起眉头，问：“这么说，你不打算怀疑那姑娘了？”

“不不不，华生，这仅仅是个巧合，或者说有待进一步确认的猜想。如果我今天早上出去，只会是白忙活一场。一会儿拍个电报给雷斯垂德，我用我们亲自出马，这个案子就可以结了。魔术师小姐呢？她在哪里？”

“大概在她的住所吧。”

“你送走她了，很好，华生，好极了。咱们现在步行到剧院，怎么样，你不介意吧？”他扬了扬手中的报纸，上面登载着一位德国知名青年音乐家到伦敦演出的消息。“让我们再找一个偶然，走吧。”

福尔摩斯买了三张票，我猜期中一张是给我们可爱的委托人的。在回贝克街的马车上，福尔摩斯大谈特谈德国音乐，我并没有太多的兴趣，只是偶尔附和一声。“噢，福尔摩斯，你知道吗？魔术师今天跟我说她以前有一位德国的家庭教师教她学德语。”我突然想起来，对他说。

“哦，这不重要。”他对我打断他有些不满，继续讲那几个变奏曲。

回到贝克街，福尔摩斯沉默着，缩在那把宽大的扶手椅中。

“很奇怪，华生。”他突然开口。

“哪儿？什么奇怪？”

“魔术师小姐，我跟她待了一个上午，不可能一点收获都没有。”

“你发现了什么？姑娘今天早上还向我抱怨你对她太刻薄了。”

“我确实有些不高兴，好了华生，早点睡吧，让我们明天给魔术师一个惊喜。晚安，我的朋友。”

我耸耸肩，道过晚安之后走进自己房间。

吃过早饭，阳光透过窗帘照进屋里，一个久违的晴天。神秘的委托人比平常来晚了许多，等她按响门铃，我已经读完了一本书剩下的一半。魔术师穿着一条灰色套裙，金发在脑后盘了一个发髻，头顶还有一个与裙子相配的小礼帽。

“中午好，魔术师，你今天看上去很迷人。”

“谢谢您，医生。说实话，我还没想好怎么打乱你们一天的生活呢。”她眨眨眼。

“不如我们去一个雷斯垂德永远不会建议姑娘单独踏进去的地方，怎么样？”福尔摩斯笑起来，目光又像猎人似的闪烁着。

“啊，您这是在挑战我的胆量。不过有二位陪同，我想还是值得冒险。”

马车载着我们去了西区，在一家酒馆前停下。因为是白天，里头没有几个人，一个目光阴郁的醉汉坐在酒馆角落里打量着我们。我正寻思着福尔摩斯把我们带到这里来有什么用意。一个矮小的中年人从台子后走出来，他中间谢顶，背驼着，脚有些跛，和福尔摩斯似乎很早就认识。

“普里奇特，给我们一人来一杯，姑娘不要太烈的。”等福尔摩斯说完，普里奇特点点头，消失在台后。

“您就为了带我来这儿？”魔术师托着下巴。

“是的。”他点点头。普里奇特端着三个杯子和一个大壶走过来，他把这些东西放在桌上，将杯子装满酒。

福尔摩斯举起他的杯子：“为诸位的健康干杯。”

几杯下去，我感觉自己已经开始面红耳赤，出于一个医生的职责，我非常想劝我的同伴停下，但是姑娘似乎没有一点醉意。

“小姐，不要以为偷偷把酒倒掉就是魔术了。”福尔摩斯笑着举起他的杯子。

不知是不是因为酒精导致大脑迟钝，我隔了几秒才把脑袋转向魔术师，发现她也一脸惊讶。

“看来我真是兔子撞到猎人枪口上啦！”她大大方方地举起杯子，一口喝下，“不过，即使是兔子也知道怎么躲过熟练的猎人。”

姑娘没有太大的酒量，几杯下去就已经抬不起眼睛了。我们把她扶上马车，她看着一侧，一言不发。马车开动时，她张了张嘴，眉头一皱，闭起眼睛。我责备了福尔摩斯几句，他也只是笑着道了歉。回到贝克街，我们又花了不小力气把她送上楼，我把自己的床让出来让姑娘好好休息。

合上房门，我看见福尔摩斯正在翻找魔术师的手袋，当我打算制止他时他却开口：“啊哈，华生，看看我们发现了什么？”他炫耀似的，扬了扬手中纸片。我接过来一看，纸片上贴满了剪报，全和一位德国音乐家有关。

“头号粉丝？哈哈！”他接着说，将剪报轻轻放回原处。

在那之后，我回到房间小睡，被一阵敲门声吵醒。

“进来吧。”

房门打开，魔术师一脸笑意地站在门外，除了上午的酒精让她脸颊微微泛红，她看上去精神极了。我立刻从椅子上直起身，站起来。

“对不起，我是说，我该去给你开门。还有，为我朋友上午的行为道歉。”

“啊，福尔摩斯先生一定给我喝了什么，我可好久没有睡过这么好的觉了。”她耸耸肩，金发随之颤动。

“快把你自己收拾一下吧，我亲爱的华生。”福尔摩斯头戴礼帽，站在门外挥了挥他的手杖，“或者你愿意让我们饿着肚子听一场音乐会？”

“呀，我的胃里在奏一出变奏曲呢！”姑娘说着，笑起来。

马车上，福尔摩斯出乎意料得安静，魔术师首先打破沉默：“福尔摩斯先生，音乐会上可不会有什么偶然，我对它一窍不通哩。”

“不不不，以小姐您敏锐的感知能力，一定能好好欣赏。这个音乐家从德国来，出身于德国一个音乐世家，上帝的宠儿，不仅才华横溢，而且外表英俊。”

“噢。”姑娘低下头笑了笑。

“小姐，你也美丽动人。”我对她说。

“谢谢您夸奖，医生。”

果真如福尔摩斯所说，他算是个美男子。音乐家和魔术师一样也有一头令人羡慕的金发，虽然离得不近，但也能感觉到他高大伟岸，风度翩翩。整场音乐会如同行云流水，我很久没有享受过这么美妙的音乐了。结束后掌声雷动，不少姑娘红着脸送上一束束鲜花，年轻音乐家一一礼貌地接受，用微笑回报她们。

“虽然没有偶然，但也是个不错的夜晚，对不对？”我靠着椅背，问身边两人。

“华生，我想独自一人散散步，你先送魔术师回去吧。”他说完起身便走。

我耸耸肩，站起来伸出手让姑娘挽着。

第二天，当我醒来时福尔摩斯已经在愉快地享用他的早餐了。“早上好，华生。”我点点头算是回应。“打起精神来，医生，好戏马上要开始了。”福尔摩斯靠在他的扶手椅上，眯起眼睛。

门铃像往常一样被拉响，魔术师穿着男装，就是我们第一次见到她时那套。恍惚间我突然觉得这身打扮有些眼熟，却想不起来在什么地方见到其他人穿过。

“早上好，医生。早上好，大侦探先生。”她笑着摘下帽子，金发披散下来。

“早上好，魔术师小姐。”福尔摩斯十指指尖相触，看着姑娘，“每天外出寻找偶然都成了必然，今天在这里休息一天如何？”

“啊，我本来想带您去一趟近郊呢，不过您说的有理，好吧。”

福尔摩斯站起身，走到桌前飞快地写了一张纸条，塞到我手中。“打开他，”他低声说，随即恢复正常音量，“医生，麻烦你帮我送一下这份电报。”

“好。”我瞥了眼纸上的内容：请门外的先生进来。

我走去打开门，竟然看见昨晚的德国音乐家。他走进来。

“很荣幸向二位介绍，著名音乐家，赫尔曼·冯·奥尔巴赫先生，魔术师小姐，不，应该叫冯·奥尔巴赫小姐的哥哥。”

魔术师睁大了眼睛，惊讶、恐惧、愤怒和羞愧交织在她那双美丽的碧蓝色眼眸中。最后，她靠在墙壁上，捂着脸抽泣。“最开始我就不应该来找您。”她说。

“不，最开始你就不应该与那个人在一起，不该离开德国。”奥尔巴赫开口。

“这究竟是怎么回事？”我看着福尔摩斯。

“这源于一个悲伤的故事，华生，安娜·帕特丽夏·冯·奥尔巴赫小姐……”

“不，让我来说吧，福尔摩斯先生。”她打断我的同伴。“我是赫尔曼的妹妹，从家里逃出来。我从小和哥哥一样热爱音乐，甚至不比我哥哥逊色。但是我爱上了一个人，一个自私、残忍、无情的家伙，在夺走我最珍贵的东西之后消失了，一句话也没有留。我们还没有订婚，让家族蒙羞。我可以忍受他们议论、白眼，但我不能失去音乐！父亲不再允许我碰琴，我不能再学习音乐，是啊，纯洁而高尚的音乐。

所以我逃到英国，没想到赫尔曼竟然追到英国来。我只能找一个有力的庇护所，不能是苏格兰场，也想不到更好的办法，只好编出个借口到您这儿来碰碰运气，以为赫尔曼开完音乐会就没事了……”

魔术师哽咽着，奥尔巴赫走过去，轻轻抱住他的妹妹，替她擦去眼泪。

“跟我回去吧。”他用德语说（后来我问过福尔摩斯他们说了什么）。

“不，我不能回去。我再也不能待在汉堡，那个该死的男人，他永远上不了天堂！没有音乐我会疯的！”她坚定地望着自己的哥哥。

“你现在就像疯了一样，先是做出那种事，后来竟然一个人跑到英国来。跟我回去，我会找一个配得上你的人。父亲母亲会安排好一切。”

“你不明白，你没失去过！”她几乎是绝望地对奥厄尔巴赫说，“你们不能因为一个错误让我失去一切，这么多年的努力、梦想，不能因为一个错误就这样没了……”

“可你已经错了！”他提高音调，姑娘被吓了一跳。我看了一眼我的同伴。

“哥哥，让我留在英国，这里没有人认识我，一切都能重头再来，”那双令人心碎的蓝眼睛看着奥尔巴赫，我想不出什么人愿意抢走那里仅存的一丝希望，“我可以隐姓埋名，换一个身份，没人会记得德国的安娜·奥尔巴赫。”

“不要做你的白日梦了，跟我回去！”他命令道。

“我不回去！或者，我可以再逃到另一个国家！”她的声音在颤抖。

“那我就不得不把你关起来了。”他冲上前，抓住她的手腕，姑娘痛得皱起眉头，使劲挣脱。

“华生！”福尔摩斯冲过去，给了奥尔巴赫腿上一手杖，他向前跪下，松开手。我将姑娘护在身后。

“如果你要以这样的方式限制一个姑娘的自由，那我只能阻止你了。我想，冯·奥尔巴赫小姐说得有理，她会留在英国，并且受我保护。只要我在英国一天，你就带不走她。你可以回去了。”

姑娘感激地看了我的同伴一眼。

奥尔巴赫看了看他的妹妹，又看了看福尔摩斯，叹了口气。“只要安娜……她能安全，不再做出些出格的傻事。”他站起来，走到门口。

魔术师叫住了他：“赫尔曼，等我回欧洲巡演，我去找你。”

“好，我等着你。”奥尔巴赫走出门。

送走了美丽的奥尔巴赫小姐，福尔摩斯重新坐到他的扶手椅上，“华生，你怎么看？”

“她很漂亮，也很不幸，但运气和幸福会找上她的。”

“哈哈，你的口气像个先知。”

我耸耸肩，微笑地看着我那生来就离不开主持正义的同伴。“福尔摩斯，你是怎么知道的？”

“你回诊所的那个下午和昨天在回贝克街的马车上证实了我的想法。我发现，她的阅读速度远比正常英国人慢，而且很容易分神，就像你也不能像读英文一样读一本德语书。那天我正好有兴趣拉了几支曲子，她的注意力很快就不在书上。我留心到她那天早上她翻过我们的报纸，看的最后一版是有关赫尔曼·冯·奥尔巴赫的新闻。于是我故意犯了几个极其细小的错误，她有所察觉，这种艺术修养和敏感是普通上流社会绝不可能有的，只有受过极好训练并且天赋秉异的人才能发觉。”

“那马车是怎么回事？”

“你有没有注意到在酒馆正对的那条街有一家‘奥尔巴赫德国烤肠’？冯·奥尔巴赫小姐看见熟悉的文字和姓氏自然会留意，酒精能延长这个过程，而我注意到了。观察，华生，学会观察。”

“好吧，这真算是兔子撞到猎人枪口上了。”

“尤其是个老练的猎手。不过魔术师关于‘偶然’的理论，也许不是像她说的，一时兴起，这个行事作风未尝不可借鉴。”


End file.
